


Isak & Even

by Sjelevenner2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, kliningscene i S4E2
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjelevenner2121/pseuds/Sjelevenner2121
Summary: En samling av korte fics/scener jeg skrev i vinteren/våren 2017 om Isak og Even ❤ Samlingen inkluderer en liten fic, som inspirerte Julie Andem til klining-scenen i S4E2. De er skrevet i manusstil, så korte og med mye dialog.





	1. SØNDAG 20:46

**Author's Note:**

> Hei alle, dette er en samling av Evak-fics, jeg skrev og posta i en SKAM facebook-gruppe i "realtid" etter sesong 3 sluttet. Julie Andem var også medlem av denne fb-gruppe, og denne ficsamlingen inkluderer en liten fic, som inspirerte Julie Andem til klining-scenen i S4E2.  
> Betalest af pagnilagni ❤

**SØNDAG 15. JAN 2017**  
**KL. 20:46**

ISAK og EVEN sitter på gulvet i rommet til EVEN. EVEN har laget tacos.

ISAK klarer ikke å spise dem uten å miste halve fyllet, og han er generelt veldig messy.

EVEN lener seg tilbake, løfter øyenbrynene og gir ISAK et skjevt smil: "wow... tror aldri jeg har sett en spise tacos så..." han gestikulerer til kaoset på tallerkenen til ISAK.

ISAK (med munnen full av mat) "sorry, ass...de er bra, baby" '

EVEN smiler.

EVEN (igang med å lage en ny taco): "hva tror du de andre Isak'er og Even'er gjør nå?"

ISAK: "jeg tror mexikanske Isak og Even sitter hos Even i Mexico City og spiser pinnekjøtt eller noe"

EVEN ler høyt: "tror du man kan få pinnekjøtt i Mexico, virkelig?"

ISAK ler og trekker på skulderen: "vettafaen jeg! Alt er mulig i de parallelle universene!"

EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK.


	2. TIRSDAG 22:12

**TIRSDAG 17. JAN 2017**

**KL. 22:12**

ISAK og EVEN sitter på gulvet i rommet til ISAK og spiller FIFA.

EVEN: ”hva skjer?! Nei, nei....”

ISAK, ler: ”du er dårlig til FIFA, baby...”

EVEN: ”eh nei! Det er du som...” (han blir distrahert av spillet) ”...what?!? Jeg skjøt den ikke den veien ass...!”

ISAK ler

EVEN: ”...det er du som jukser!”

ISAK ler: ”Nei... jeg bare er bra på FIFA ass...”

ISAK scorer kjappt to mål og vinner matchen. Han lener seg overlegent tilbake mot sengen.

EVEN: "la os prøve på ny da... det var juks"

ISAK ler: "det var ikke juks... du er en dårlig taper bare"

EVEN snur seg mot ISAK: "er jeg en dårlig taper?!?"

ISAK ler: "eh JA!"

To sekunder senere ligger ISAK flatt på ryggen på gulvet med EVEN sittende overskrevs.

EVEN kiler ham, "si jeg er en dårlig taper én gang mer...I dare you!"

ISAK ler: "du er en sykt dårlig taper!"

EVEN kiler ham ennå mer og løfter begge ISAKS armer over hodet hans og holder fast.

ISAK puster fort og EVEN stopper å kile.

ISAK og EVEN ser hverandre i øynene.

ISAK sine øyne er mørke, leppene hans let spredte. Han slikker leppen sin.

EVEN bøyer hodet og kysser ISAK.

ISAK stønner lett.

EVEN, lavt: "liker du at jeg holder deg fast da?"

ISAK presser kroppen sin opp mot kroppen til EVEN. Vil ha mer av EVEN, alltid mer.

ISAK hvisker en andpusten "ja" før EVEN igjen kysser han vått og dypt.


	3. TORSDAG 17:33

**TORSDAG 19. JAN 2017**

**KL. 17:33**

ISAK og EVEN går inn døren til REMA.

ISAK tar en kurv og begynner kjapt å bevege den distrahert frem og tilbake. Han sukker: "engelsk er dritkjedelig ass... hvis jeg må analysere én Shakespeare-sonnet mer, dør jeg..."

EVEN smiler av ISAK og legger kaffe i kurven, "jeg liker Shakespeare jeg... jeg kan hjelpe deg?"

ISAK: "serr?"

EVEN trekker på skulderen, "mmm...kjipt om du døde, da" han ler til ISAK, som ruller på øynene.

EVEN: "men ja selvfølgelig vil jeg hjelpe deg...hvor vanskelig kan det være ass? Du må huske på jeg er tredjeklassing..."

EVEN blunker til ISAK og legger pasta i kurven.

ISAK ler tilbake "Sant. Du er så smart. Det er derfor jeg holder på med dette... så du kan gjøre leksene mine"

EVEN ler og legger ketchup i kurven: "jeg trodde det var fordi mora mi betalte deg?"

ISAK "åja... det med leksene er en bonus bare " ISAK blunker til EVEN.

ISAK og EVEN går langs frokosthyllene, og ISAK tar en fargerik eske med usunnt barnefrokost.

Even tar opp esken fra kurven, setter den på plass igjen og tar øko havregryn. ISAK stirrer.

EVEN, ertende: "det er ikke bra for deg..."

ISAK vet han ikke kan si noe til det og sier lavt "faen ass"

På vei mot kassen tar EVEN en pakke med kondomer og legger den ned i kurven. ISAK rødmer og stopper.

EVEN smiler: "hva da? Vi har ikke fler..."

ISAK ser seg rundt, synker hardt.

EVEN smiler og gir hånden til ISAK en lett berøring; lar håndryggen sin røre ISAKS et øyeblikk.

ISAK ser på ham med spredte lepper.

EVEN smiler og gir hånden hans et raskt klem.

ISAK smiler: "Føkk it", tar ennå en pakke kondomer, legger den i kurven og trekker på skulderen.

EVEN smiler.


	4. FREDAG 12:00

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/45968575612/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/45294223554/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. FREDAG 20:28

**FREDAG 20:28**

ISAK og EVEN er på Kverneriet i Majorstua.

ISAK tar en bit av burgeren sin med et tilfredsstillende “mmm” 

EVEN smiler: “Du smatter...” 

ISAK løfter øynebrynene, “nei...nei, det gjør jeg ikke!” 

EVEN ler: “jo! Men jeg liker det… det er søtt da” 

ISAK flytter blikket: “shut up” 

EVEN ler og spiser av deres felles pommes frites. 

EVEN: “men eh… det er jo i dag, at onkelen din blir innsatt som president da…” 

ISAK ler :”åja... “

EVEN, ertende: “hva tenker du om det?” 

ISAK ironisk: “det er dritbra… jeg er sikker på å han kommer til å gjøre det bra ass” 

EVEN ler: “nei men helt serr… det er jo føkked at Trump blir president…” 

ISAK nikker, “ja… jeg er redd…kanskje vi faktisk får en atombombe i huet vårt i morra…” 

EVEN smiler og blir alvorlig, “ja, hvem vet…Nå er det jo faktisk en helt reell risiko” 

ISAK: “føkk it, skal vi dra på fest og drikke til vi glemmer Trump?” 

EVEN: “serr?”

ISAK: “nei…eller? det er ikke bra for deg…” 

EVEN, irritert: “Isak…jeg kan styre det selv...jeg kan drikke litt uten at det skjer noe...” 

ISAK ser EVEN dypt inn i øynene og smiler, “ja, jeg vet… sorry ass…” 

EVEN smiler tilbake: “men det kunne vært fint med en øl da...Jeg sier ikke at vi skal bli helt shitfaced... men bare litt” han blunker. 

ISAK ler, “bare litt?? er du sikker?” 

EVEN: “Ja” 

ISAK tenker og tar opp mobilen sin: “det er visst en fra 2STA som har fest…. Magnus skulle ha vors… skal jeg melde ham?” 

EVEN smiler: “Ja” 


	6. LØRDAG 10:34

**LØRDAG 10:34**

EVEN og ISAK er på kjøkkenet i kollektivet i sweatpants og t-skjorter.

EVEN lager frokost.

Radioen spiller [Shape of You](https://youtu.be/_dK2tDK9grQ)

ISAK begynner å nynne med og svaie til musikken, mens han finner kopper frem fra skapet, lager kaffe.

EVEN gir slipp på stekespaden han har i hånden, lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og ser smilende på ISAK, inntil ISAK oppdager blikket hans.

EVEN, med et ertende smil: ”Ed Sheeran, virkelig??”

ISAK trekker på skulderen, nonchalant ”ja… har du et problem med det, eller?” han hoster, ”...*ehem*Gabrielle…”

EVEN ler: ”Neiass…”

ISAK ler og danser bort til EVEN; legger armene om halsen hans og begynner flørtete å synge sangen.

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene, før han bryter sammen og ler.

EVEN lar hendene sine falle til hoftene til ISAK og danser med ham. Snart danser de helt tett, presset mot hverandre fra lår til bryst, pannene deres mot hverandre.

ISAK har sluttet å synge.

EVEN kysser ISAK på halsen og øret og hvisker ”du slutter aldri å overraske”.

Et lite andpustent gisp unnslipper leppene til ISAK, når EVEN presser ham opp mot kjøkkenbenken. De danser ikke skikkelig lenger.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet_

_Though my heart is falling too_

_I’m in love with your body_

ISAK ser på EVEN med mørke øyne og spredte lepper, hopper opp og setter seg på kjøkkenbenkenog trekker, med en håndfull av EVEN sin (red. Isak sin) t-skjorte, EVEN inn mellom sine spredte ben, kysser ham.

EVEN, lavt: “jeg liker å _danse_ med deg, ass…..”

ISAK gir ham et skjevt smil før han kysser ham igjen. Og igjen.

En time senere er frokost og kaffe fortsatt urørt, og nå kaldt, på kjøkkenbordet.


	7. SØNDAG 13:30

**SØNDAG** **13:30**

ISAK og EVEN chiller i senga til ISAK, litt late og trøtte etter fest i går.

Nas' "It was Written" albumet spiller lavt fra ISAK sin laptop.

EVEN ligger på ryggen.

ISAK ligger halvt oppå EVEN, benene deres filtret sammen, ISAK sitt hode på EVEN sin skulder.

EVEN stryker distrahert ISAK; tegner med sine fingre I'er og E'er i stoffet på ISAKS hettegenser.

ISAK scroller gjennom Facebook på telefonen sin, men legger den bort.

ISAK ser opp på EVEN, "Even?"

EVEN: "mmm?"

ISAK: "ehm..når visste du at du likte gutter?"

EVEN snur hodet og ser overrasket på ISAK.

ISAK ser ned, men møter blikket til EVEN.

EVEN tenker litt, "jeg vet ikke...da jeg var sånn 13-14 år... kanskje før..."

ISAK: "Ja?"

EVEN: "Ja..."

ISAK: "men... hvordan visste du det, liksom?"

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene: "eh... jeg hadde lyst på å kysse og sånn ting..."

ISAK: "okei. Ja... bra...men du hadde lyst på å hooke med jenter òg?"

EVEN: "ja...men ikke  _alle_ jenter da...eller _alle_ gutter for den saks skyld!" Han smiler.

ISAK ler litt, "neiass... skjønner"

EVEN snur seg om på siden, så de ligger helt tett, ansikt til ansikt. Han legger armen sin over ISAK sin hofte.

ISAK, forsiktig: "men...har du hooka med gutter før meg da?"

EVEN: "ja"

ISAK: "Mikael?"

EVEN smiler, "nei...ikke Mikael..."

ISAK ser ned igjen, slikker leppen sin.

EVEN stryker ISAK på hoften, lager små sirkler med tomlen sin.

Endelig spør ISAK: "hadde du... hatt sex med gutter før...meg?"

EVEN smiler mykt, flytter hånden til ISAKS ansikt og stryker han mykt på kinnbenet: "Nei... bare deg"

ISAK smiler med et lite nikk og ser ned.

EVEN stryker mykt luggen til ISAK bort fra pannen hans, "hva med deg da? Når visste du at du likte gutter?"

ISAK tar et dypt åndedrag, "jeg vet ikke ass..."

EVEN smiler: "Nei?"

ISAK rører ved snorene i EVEN sin hettegenser, "Nei...eller... jeg var keen på en gutt i fjor... men det skjedde ikke noe ..."

EVEN: "var det Eskild?"

ISAK ser forferdet på EVEN, "Hæ?! Eskild?!? Nei...! Nei...faen.."

EVEN smiler: "Ok..."

ISAK, lavt: "det var Jonas..."

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene: "Jonas-Jonas??"

ISAK ruller på øynene og smiler sjenert: "ja... dén Jonas da..."

EVEN ler og gir ISAK et kyss.

EVEN: "og da visste du det eller..?"

ISAK: "ja... I guess..."

EVEN: "men ikke før?"

ISAK: "jeg vet ikke... kanskje... men jeg holdt på med en jente i fjor faktisk.."

EVEN: "seriøst?"

ISAK: "ja...Sara... vi hadde en greie i sånn tre uker eller noe.."

EVEN: "det visste jeg ikke"

ISAK: "nei... ikke så viktig ass... det skjedde ikke noe med henne heller... eller... hun gav meg en blowjob da..."

EVEN smiler:"men du var ikke keen på henne da?"

ISAK ser ned, "nei...det føltes ikke sånn... riktig...skjønner du?"

EVEN smiler: "jeg skjønner"

ISAK smiler, kryper inn til EVEN, kysser ham.

EVEN begraver fingrene sine i ISAKS hår og kysser ham mykt tilbake.


	8. MANDAG 14:19

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/31079435817/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. MANDAG 14:42

**MANDAG 14:42**

ESKILD åpner inngangsdøren til Kollektivet: "heiiiii loverboy"

EVEN ler (tar av jakken og skoene sine), "halla...er Isak på rommet sitt?"

ESKILD: "ja han er sur og trøtt... men kanskje du kan hjelpe da?", han ser heftig flørtete på EVEN.

EVEN ler, "ja? jeg får prøve da..."

EVEN går inn på rommet til ISAK.

ISAK sitter i sengen, laptopen på fanget og ser fortvilet på skjermen. Bøker og papirer er spredt utover hele sengen.

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene og smiler av ISAKS kaotiske rom, "halla".

ISAK ser inn i skjermen, "halla".

EVEN går bort til sengen og flytter noen papirer, så han kan sitte på sengen.

ISAK ser (fortsatt) konsentrert inn i skjermen.

EVEN lener seg frem og kysser kinnet til ISAK. ISAK smiler, snur ansiktet mot EVEN og gir ham et riktigt kyss.

EVEN, med et lite nikk mot dokumentet på skjermen: "hva skriver vi om da?"

ISAK, trøtt "eh...Macbeth..."

EVEN smiler, "greit", øyne på skjermen, skimmer raskt hva ISAK har skrevet.

ISAK ser på EVEN, "vet du noe om Macbeth? jeg har ikke...lest boken ass..."

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene og ser på ISAK, "har du ikke lest den?" ertende, "jeg trodde du var en sånn straight-A student..?"

ISAK ruller med øynene: "...ja men jeg har vært litt sånn opptatt i det siste..."

EVEN, flørtete: "er det sant?"

ISAK ler, "ja du vet, jeg har jo faktisk en sånn jobb, hvor jeg er både støttekontakt OG kjæreste...så mye å gjøre...han klarer ikke å dusje sjæl ass..."

EVEN ler, "shit...men, er han kjekk da?"

ISAK smiler skjevt: "ja han er dritdigg"

EVEN smiler og begraver hånden sin i ISAK sitt hår, drar han inn til et kyss. De kysser lenge, til ISAK flytter litt bort med et ufornøyd sukk, "Nei... ikke distrahere...jeg må mekke innlevering ass"

EVEN smiler, "ja, så klart" han drar hånden gjennom håret sitt, og ser på skjermen igjen: "Macbeth da...? og du har ikke lest noe..?"

ISAK flytter blikket, flaut: "ja... og nei..."

EVEN smiler, lener seg tilbake mot veggen, ser på ISAK, "ok... Macbeth er en historie om den fyren her - Macbeth - som er sånn... ridder eller noe..."

ISAK nikker

EVEN: "og..." han tenker, "jeg tror...han dreper kongen for å bli konge selv..?."

ISAK nikker "mmhmm?"

EVEN: "ja...og der er også dama hans, Lady Macbeth... hun er føkt...det er hun som liksom kontrollerer ham...sier han må drepe kongen..."

EVEN stopper.

ISAK løfter et øyenbryn og ler: "takk for grundig sammendrag da..."

EVEN ler: "jeez det er flere ÅR siden jeg leste den ass!"

ISAK: "åja jeg har glemt hvor gammel du er..."

EVEN løfter øyenbrynene, leker fornørmet, "ville du ha hjelp med leksene dine, eller??"

ISAK setter seg kjapt skrevsover EVEN,  legger armene rundt om halsen hans og kysser ham, "gammel og smart da... så smart! Hjelp pliiiis"

EVENS arme faller automatisk rundt midjen til ISAK og holder ham tett.

EVEN smiler og kysser ham, "så ung... ung og..."

ISAK løfter et øyenbryn utfordrende.

EVEN ler, "nei ung og smart da, baby"

ISAK kysser ham

EVEN: "og deilig..." ISAK kysser ham igjen

EVEN: "og snill"

ISAK kysser ham igjen

EVEN: "kjekk..."

Kyss, kyss kyss

EVEN, lavt, leppene sine mot ISAK sin hals: "...kan jeg få belønning nå?"

ISAK ler, "nei...du få hjelpe meg litt mer, da"

EVEN bøyer hodet tilbake og stønner: "okeiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

ISAK kysser ham på halsen.

EVEN løfter hodet igjen og ser på ISAK, "ikke distrahere da!" og gestikulerer til ISAK sin kropp, fortsatt tungt plantet på fanget hans.

ISAK, lavt "sorry ass" med et lite smil, klatrer av og setter seg ved siden av EVEN.

EVEN tar ISAK laptopen sin på fanget og åpner Google, Wikipedia og [ shakespeare-online.com ](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fshakespeare-online.com%2F&h=ATOLdVtjJWS-YXwRqJ-VlCYnyvtT7yjmZ6A2S_K6VJVvbZ6D88W11BiDHCsgKUzm3R9313yt4nOl9-wvGjpbpfIh9fgquLAUazZGr4uXY8HNbE-Vvj8EpQSRpgMAV1NPMjG7), logger på Spotify og finner playlisten “Study Hard!!!!!”.

Han ser på klokken i bunnen av skjermen, "du har én time til å finne på en belønning..."

ISAK smiler, ser på EVEN, “ja, jeg skal finne på noe…”


	10. MANDAG 15:53

**MANDAG 15:53**

EVEN trykker ctrl+save, “Ferdi. done. Jeg har mekket innleveringen din”

ISAK: “heyyy… jeg hjalp da…!”

EVEN ler og løfter øynebrynene: “ja, du var til stor hjelp da...distraherte meg og spiste epler…”

ISAK: “jeg laget kaffe til deg, da”

EVEN smiler og drar ISAK inn til seg: “sant… takk baby”

ISAK smiler og tilter hodet opp til et kyss.

ISAK: “få se hva du har skrevet da…”

EVEN gir ham laptopen, reiser seg og strekker seg.

ISAK leser.

ISAK: “”Macbeth is ultimately a tale of corrupting power and unchecked ambition”” han løfter et øyenbryn

EVEN trekker på skulderen.

ISAK, med øyne på skjermen, leser: “det er bra, baby… Takkass...trodde ikke du ville hjelpe, egentlig..”

EVEN ler ertende, “vil alltid hjelpe mannen i mitt liv, da”

ISAK, smiler, rødmer litt: “åh shut up… hvor lenge skal du plage meg med det ass?”

EVEN, ler: “I uendelig tid baby”

ISAK ruller med øynene men smiler, “dust”

EVEN kysser ham, drar ham opp på fanget.

Flere kyss. Mange flere.

EVEN, lavt: “så… har du funnet på belønningen min?”

ISAK kysser ham på halsen, “jeg har det, ja…”


	11. MANDAG 16:29

**MANDAG 16: 28**

ESKILD er i ferd med å lage myntete, når utrolig høy hip-hop plutselig lyder fra rommet til ISAK.

ESKILD legger te-brevet ned i koppen og går litt tettere på rommet til ISAK, tilter hodet til siden og lytter.

NOORA kommer inn av inngangsdøren. ESKILD vinker henne bort til seg.

NOORA stopper opp, lytter.

ESKILD: “Hør Noora… vår lille kattunge getting it on… getting jiggy with it…”

NOORA ruller med øynene, “du er gæren Eskild…slutt med å høre på Isak og Even bange… det er creepy, da”

ESKILD smiler, “kan man få betalt for å være guru, egentlig?”


	12. TIRSDAG 12:10

**TIRSDAG 12:10**

ISAK og EVEN går hånd i hånd inn i skolegården og går bort til gutta, som står og prater med hverandre.

JONAS: "hei"

MAHDI: "yo"

MAGNUS: "Evak!! Hvor har dere vært?"

ISAK og EVEN smiler, "midttime"

MAGNUS blunker: "ah"

Gutta fortsetter å prate, JONAS: "men eh har dere set Rogue One? Jeg så den i helgen"

MAHDI: "ja den er jævlig fet"

ISAK nikker.

EVEN: "ja, den er grei.. mye bedre enn de andre nye Star Wars-filmene da..."

JONAS: "ja, enig... shit, husker dere Phantom Menace? Fy faen den var ille ass..."

EVEN nikker, "ja...føkk"

ISAK trekker på skulderen, "jeg likte den ass..."

EVEN: "tuller du nå?"

ISAK: "nei..."

JONAS og EVEN (på samme tid): "seriøst?"

ISAK: "eh ja...?"

JONAS ser ned, rister på hodet: "nei nei nei..."

ISAK: "hva? jeg synes den var bra ass... det skjedde sånn veldig mye i filmen..."

EVEN, med løftet øyenbryn: "kødder du? Synes du helt serr Phantom Menace var bra? Phantom. Menace.???"

MAGNUS og MAHDI ser interessert på diskusjonen mellom ISAK og EVEN.

ISAK ser EVEN i øynene: "ja... de nye filmene er mer interessante enn de gamle... det _skjer_  mye mere, liksom...de gamle filmene er dritkjedelige ass.."

JONAS rister på hodet, "dude....."

EVEN, opprørt (til ISAK): "What?! Hvordan kan du si det?! de originale filmer er filmkunst, de nye er bare sånn... hjernedød action og ille effekter...Og helt serr babe; JarJar Binks?!"

ISAK trekker på skulderen: "...er lættis..."

MAGNUS ler høyt, "ja han er sykt lættis..." litt forvirret: "han?" "Hun?" Vettafaen..."

EVEN til ISAK: "nå tror jeg nesten jeg må slå opp, jeg..."

ISAK ruller med øynene og ler. Han ser raskt rundt i skolegården innen han lener seg frem og gir EVEN et lett kyss, "Nei..."

EVEN smiler mykt til ISAK, ser ham dypt i øynene: "Neida.."

(JONAS, MAGNUS og MAHDI ser på hverandre, MAHDI later som om han spyr, de andre ler stille)

EVEN: "men vi har filmkveld senere ass... Jeg skal vise deg de riktige Star Wars!"

ISAK sukker "whatever..." han smiler.

MAGNUS: "woohoo!" (han lager quotation marks i luften) "filmkveld" og blunker til ISAK.

ISAK: "nei, tro meg Mags, det blir ikke denslags" (ISAK lager quotation marks) "filmkveld"

EVEN ser på ISAK, løfter øyenbrynene: "noen MÅ jo lære deg om film ass..."

JONAS highfiver EVEN, "word"


	13. TIRSDAG 18:52

**TIRSDAG 18:52**

ISAK og EVEN sitter i sofaen i stua i kollektivet. De har begge beina oppe i sofaen, og EVEN har armen rundt ISAK sine skuldre. Tv’en er slått på og EVEN har satt Star Wars - A New Hope på dvd’en. 

EVEN pauser filmen når introen begynner. 

EVEN ser på ISAK (som ser på skjermen): “Ok, så George Lucas laget denne i ‘77 som et motsvar til…” 

ISAK ser på EVEN, avbryter, utålmodig: “Nei, ikke forelesning nå. Kan vi bare se filmen ass...” 

EVEN ler, “Ok…” Han rusker lett i ISAK, “er du spent? Er du psyched?” 

ISAK, tørt: “Ja.” 

EVEN ler, “Wow...jeg merker så klart å du er gira” 

ISAK smiler og ruller på øynene. 

EVEN kysser ham, og lener seg frem og trykker “play” 

ISAK setter seg tettere inn til EVEN og hviler hodet på EVEN sin skulder. 

EVEN ser konsentrert på skjermen. 

ISAK smiler og ser på EVEN. 

EVEN snur ansiktet mot ISAK og hever øyenbrynene med et liten smil, “Du følger jo ikke med ass” 

ISAK: “Sorry baby… Jeg skal følge med nå… jeg lover!” 

EVEN smiler, kysser ISAK i håret, “Jeez... Du er så keen på meg, ass” han ser ertende på ISAK. 

ISAK, rødmer litt: “Shut up. Hey, det var du som sa at 3 timer uten meg føltes som en lang uke!” 

EVEN smiler og kysser ham: “Sant.”

ESKILD kommer inn på stua. ISAK retter seg litt opp.

ESKILD: “Isak, please, du trenger ikke å flytte på deg. Jeg har sett at du er all over Even…” 

EVEN ler.  ISAK ruller med øynene. 

ESKILD setter seg i den andre sofaen, “Hva ser vi på?” 

ISAK: “ _Vi_ ser Star Wars… de originale filmene” 

ESKILD: “Oooh, jeg digger han Indiana Jones… Han var en kjekkass i 70’erne” 

ESKILD roper: “Noora, Linn, kom inn i stua! Vi har movienight… Lag en kanne Fun light” 

ISAK sukker. 

EVEN smiler og pjusker opp håret til ISAK. 


	14. ONSDAG 10:12

**ONSDAG 10:12**

ISAK går inn på kantina for å kjøpe en snack. Han ser MAGNUS og EVEN sitte ved et bord sammen.

MAGNUS spiser ostesmørbrød. EVEN ler av noe MAGNUS sier.

ISAK kniper øynene sammen skeptisk, oppgir snacken og går bort til dem.

ISAK setter seg ned på siden til EVEN.

MAGNUS: "halla Isak!"

ISAK: "hei"

EVEN: "halla", han lener seg frem og gir ISAK et kjapt kys. ISAK smiler.

MAGNUS: "Åh ja Even, der er en ting jeg har tenkt på...du har deita en jente ikke sant? før du ble sammen med Isak..."

EVEN, overrasket: "eh, jo? Hva da?"

MAGNUS: "gikk du ned på henne?"

EVEN hever øyenbrynene

ISAK: "Jesus Christ, Mags!"

ISAK, kjapt til EVEN, "ikke svare på det!"

EVEN ler litt

MAGNUS: "Men du er ingen hjelp, Isak! Og Jonas er skikkelig busy..."

ISAK: "busy med hva da?"

MAGNUS, munnen full av mat: "faktisk å gå ned på chicks? Nei vet da faen jeg...anyways, Even, gikk du ned på henne da?"

ISAK, pissyface: "Mags what the fuck?? Du kan ikke spørre kjæresten min om han gikk ned på eksen hans, da!"

MAGNUS: "hvorfor ikke?"

ISAK: "det er kleint da!"

MAGNUS skjønner ikke: "hvorfor det?"

ISAK bare ser på MAGNUS og hever øyenbrynene.

Stillhet.

MAGNUS til EVEN: "men er det mer vanskelig å gå ned på en chick enn å suge kuk, egentlig? Jeg tenker det er mer vanskelig a..."

ISAK begraver ansiktet i hendene sine, og puster, "Magnus...!"

MAGNUS: "nei men jeg lurer på det sånn helt serr ass.."

EVEN smiler, "jeg vet ikke Magnus... det er forskjellige ting liksom..."

MAGNUS nikker, "ja... så klart...men har du noen tricks da? På å gå ned på en chick ass, ikke på å suge kuk..."

ISAK løfter kjapt hodet fra hendene sine og gir MAGNUS et ondt blikk.

MAGNUS ser resignert på ISAK: "jeg bare spurte Isak...Jeez"


	15. ONSDAG 18:41

**ONSDAG 18:41**

ISAK og EVEN ligger på senga til ISAK. De er filtret inn i hverandre; ISAKS ene ben mellom EVEN sine ben, ISAK sitt hode på EVEN sitt bryst. EVEN har armen rundt ISAK sine skuldre.

Frank Ocean - Ivy spiller lavt fra ISAK sin laptop

ISAK: "du har bursdag snart... sånn to uker, eller noe, ikke sant?"

EVEN stryker ISAK på håret: "mmhmm, den 12."

ISAK ser opp på EVEN: "Hva ønsker du deg da?"

EVEN: "jeg vet ikke... at Trump blir avsatt." Han smiler.

ISAK gliser, "ja... men utover det da?"

EVEN: "nei ikke noe ass..."

ISAK: "nei?"

EVEN: "nei... jeg har jo deg" Han kysser ISAK.

ISAK smiler, "du er jævlig tacky noen ganger ass"

EVEN ler lett, "ja...men det er din skyld da"

ISAK smiler: "min skyld? Er det meg som gjør deg tacky?"

EVEN nikker og smiler: "mm..." han drar ISAK enda tettere inn til seg.

Stillhet. ISAK og EVEN ser på hverandre, kysser mykt.

ISAK: "men sånn helt serr hva ønsker du deg?"

EVEN: "nei men jeg vet ikke... har ikke noen ønsker ass" EVEN blir stille.

EVEN snur seg mot ISAK, ser ISAK i øynene lenge. Holder blikket. "Takk...for at du er her for meg...det..." han går i stå, leter etter ordene.

ISAK smiler mykt, ser på EVEN, kysser ham, begraver fingrene sine i håret hans.

ISAK: "minutt for minutt"

EVEN smiler.


	16. TORSDAG 14:55

**TORSDAG 14:55**

ISAK og EVEN går inn på KB.

ISAK gliser: "...nei men helt serr, du aner ikke hvor teit det var ass..."

EVEN ler. De går opp til disken.

EVEN: "Hei, en cortado, takk"

JENTA BAK DISKEN smiler, "ja, det skal du få. Drikker du den her eller?"

EVEN ser kjapt på ISAK og snur da tilbake til JENTA, "nei, jeg tar den med ut"

ISAK smiler.

JENTA: "45 da"

EVEN betaler.

JENTA ser på ISAK, smiler: "hva kunne du tenke deg?"

ISAK: "eh en svart kaffe bare, takk"

JENTA: "ja greit...vil du ha noe kake eller noe til? Vi har nystekte brownies" hun smiler.

ISAK: "nei... takk ellers"

JENTA: "drikker du den her?"

ISAK smiler kjapt til EVEN: "eh nei, jeg tar den med, jeg òg..."

JENTA ser på ISAK, så på EVEN: "ja... selvfølgelig...ja. 40 kr. da"

EVEN betaler for ISAK med et smil.

ISAK hever et øyenbryn, men smiler til EVEN.

De får kaffen og går ut av caféen.

EVEN ler litt, "hun jenta flørtet med deg, ass"

ISAK ser mistroisk opp på EVEN, "Nei...?”

EVEN: "Eh JO! Men jeg skjønner ass.. du er kjekk i den hettegenseren min..."

ISAK gliser, lukker jakken sin "er du sjalu?"

EVEN: "Neida"

ISAK, smiler, ikke overbevist: "det var derfor du betalte for meg da? Jeg har penger selv ass"

EVEN trekker på skulderen: "jeg liker å treate deg"

ISAK: "mmhmm såklart..." han ler og gir EVEN et kyss.

JENTA ser ut av vinduet.


	17. FREDAG 12:07

**FREDAG 12:07**

Gutta spiser lunsj i kantina 

MAGNUS smiler stolt: “Gutta… jeg gjorde det. Jeg gikk ned på Vilde…” 

JONAS fist-bumper MAGNUS, “Dude! Fett” 

MAHDI gliser: “Schpa” 

EVEN: “Bra, Magnus” 

ISAK sukker: “Ugh.” 

JONAS: “Men, likte hun det, da?”

MAGNUS: “Eh… ja..? jeg tror det... Men asså, det er jo…”han gestikulerer med hendene sine… “asså det er…shit, det er mye vanskelig da… Tro sånn helt serr det er mye enklere å suge kuk...Dere er lucky ass” Han ser på EVEN og ISAK. 

EVEN ler. ISAK rødmer. 


	18. FREDAG 13:32

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/44202893970/in/dateposted-public/)


	19. LØRDAG 17:57

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/45106968115/in/dateposted-public/)


	20. LØRDAG 18:17

**LØRDAG 18:17**

ISAK ligger på senga si i t-skjorte og boxers. Han ser opp i taket, sukker. 

ESKILD banker på døra: "Hei Isak! Vil du ha noe mat? Linn lager tacos..." 

ISAK: "Serr? Lager Linn tacos?!" 

ESKILD: "ja...? Ikke være så surprised... Linn er en sånn masterchef!" 

ISAK ler litt mistroisk, "ok Eskild... men nei.. takk ellers...Even kommer med macern til meg..." 

ESKILD med store øyne: "Serr?" 

ISAK nikker. 

ESKILD: "ok, best. Boyfriend. Everrrrr" 

ISAK smiler, "ja jeg vet" 


	21. LØRDAG 18:52

**LØRDAG 18:52**

EVEN åpner døra til rommet til ISAK. ISAK snur ansiktet mot EVEN og gir han et lidende blikk.

EVEN gliser, setter pose med macern på bordet, "wow...du ser elendig ut ass"

ISAK: "føkk deg, jeg er hangover-mestern, jeg..."

EVEN ler, "ja...jeg ser det ass"

ISAK smiler.

EVEN setter seg på sengen, kysser ISAK og rekker ham macernposen.

ISAK tar mat ut av posen, "milkshake!...Digg! Takkass baby" han lener seg mot EVEN og kysser ham.

ISAK og EVEN spiser raskt burgere, pommes frites og drikker milkshakes.

ISAK lener seg tilbake mot veggen, "takk for du kom med macernmat baby"

EVEN lener seg tilbake: "bare hyggelig "

ISAK kysser EVEN, "føkk, jeg er dritsliten, ass.."

EVEN smiler flørtete, "mm... men eh... er du for trøtt til..." han stryker nedover brystet til ISAK og nedover magen. Kysser ISAK på halsen.

ISAK lavt: "nei, ikke så trøtt da", han tar fatt i håret til EVEN og drar ham inn til et dypt kys.


	22. SØNDAG 18:12

**SØNDAG 18:12**

EVEN og ISAK sitter i rommet til EVEN. De sitter begge i sofaen, laptops på fanget. 

EVEN lukker laptoppen sin: "ferdi." Han strekker seg og lener seg tilbake i sofaen. Han ser på ISAK og smiler. 

ISAK skriver fortsatt på laptoppen sin, konsentrert. 

ISAK, øyne fortsatt på skjermen: "skal du bare sitte der og se på meg?" 

EVEN ler litt: "nei. Eller jo? Kanskje. Når er du ferdig?" 

ISAK: "snart da" 

EVEN: "ok" 

EVEN begynner å tromme distrahert på låret sitt. 

ISAK snur seg mot EVEN, løfter et øyenbryn. 

EVEN smiler: "sorry", han lener seg frem og kysser ISAK. 

ISAK kysser tilbake, myke kyss blir dype, heftige. 

ISAK trekker seg litt bort, kortpustet: "nei... om vi fortsetter med det, blir jeg aldri ferdig da!" 

EVEN gliser: "nei, skjønner...sorry baby, du skal få gjøre leksene dine nå.." 

ISAK smiler et skjevt smil: "du er så grei, ass" 

EVEN smiler: "jeg er faktisk det" 


	23. SØNDAG 18:37

**SØNDAG 18:37**

ISAK: "ferdig. Biologiinnlevering done" 

EVEN smiler: "greit. Hva er du keen på nå? Se på film?" 

ISAK smiler: "ja det er chill" 

EVEN smiler og scroller igjennom filmbiblioteket sit, "har du sett Romeo og Julie?" 

ISAK: "ja, jeg har det" 

EVEN overraska: "serr? Jeg trodde du bare så på sånn Fast and Furious og Michael Bay film og sånn" han ler. 

ISAK dytter Even: "Å shut up, jeg liker forskjellige ting, jeg..." 

EVEN nikker: "ja... såklart" han ler og ser skjevt på ISAK. 

EVEN: "men eh... har du sett Pretty Woman da?" 

ISAK: "nei. Er det ikke en sånn chick flick ass?" 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: "eh, nei. That's it, vi ser Pretty Woman." 

ISAK ruller på øynene, smiler: "ok da" 

EVEN finner filmen på laptoppen sin, trykker Play og drar ISAK inn til seg. 


	24. SØNDAG 20:47

**SØNDAG 20:47**

 

"So what happens after he climbs up and rescues her?” "She rescues him right back." 

 

EVEN snur ansiktet mot ISAK, smiler litt sjenert, biter seg i leppen. 

ISAK ser på skjermen, leppene hans trekker opp i et mykt smil. Han snur ansiktet mot EVEN. 

ISAK: "nå tar jeg referansen da..." 

EVEN smiler, stryker Isak på håret: "du er min princess Vivian..." 

ISAK, leker fornærmet: "kaller du meg en prinsesse?!" 

EVEN ler, "neida... faen, kanskje du er Edward da?" 

ISAK rister på hodet med et lite glis og kysser EVEN. 

ISAK: "jeg vet ikke ass... men jeg vil ikke bange deg for penger da..." 

EVEN: "nei?" 

ISAK: "nei..." 

EVEN smiler flørtete og hever øyenbrynene: "uten betaling?" 

ISAK nikker 

EVEN smiler, dytter ISAK ned på sofaen, legger seg oppå ham, "fett". 


	25. SØNDAG 21:33

**SØNDAG 21:33**

EVEN ligger naken i køyesenga sin og scroller reddit på mobilen.

ISAK (i t-skjorte og sweatpants) åpner døren til rommet. Han går inn med et glass vann. Lukker stille døren bak seg. Han tar av seg sine (Even sine) klær og går bort til stigen opp til køyesengen.

ISAK klatrer opp, "Oj, princess Vivian!"

EVEN ler høyt.

ISAK stopper midt på stigen, ser på EVEN, ertende, "nei faen ass, du har ikke slips på da!"

EVEN ler, "fy faen, jeg burde ikke ha vist deg den filmen da! Det var mye bedre da du ikke tok referansen ass"

ISAK legger seg på siden til EVEN: "jeg likte den... den var veldig... som deg."

EVEN smiler, "som meg?"

ISAK: "ja, du vet sånn jævlig romantisk og cheesy"

EVEN hever øyenbrynene og gliser, "shut up. I morra kan vi se en føkkings Adam Sandler film, han er veldig mye som deg, du vet sånn dust og ikke morsom."

ISAK gliser. "Ha. Ha. Føkk deg"

EVEN gliser og drar ISAK tettere inn til seg.

ISAK lavt, "jeg hater Adam Sandler ass"

EVEN: "phew..." han kysser ISAK.


	26. MANDAG 18:05

**MANDAG 18:05**

ISAK og EVEN ligger i senga til ISAK. Småprater og kysser. ISAK snur seg om på siden og ser på EVEN. 

ISAK: "eh, Even...?" 

EVEN smiler, "Isak...?" 

ISAK smiler men blir mer alvorlig, "eh, hva er greia med han Mikael, egentlig?" 

EVEN ser opp i taket, blir stille. ISAK ser på EVEN. Venter. 

EVEN: "det er ikke noen greia med Mikael..." 

ISAK: "men... han var bestevennen din på Bakka, ikke sant?"

EVEN: "jo... men Isak, jeg har ikke lyst til å snakke om Mikael, egentlig..." han snur ansiktet og ser på ISAK, "ok?" 

ISAK: "ja... ok" ISAK legger seg på ryggen, ser opp i taket. 

ISAK lavt: "sorry for jeg spurte ass..." 

EVEN snur seg mot ISAK: "hey..." ISAK ser på EVEN. 

EVEN: "det er ok, du trenger ikke å unnskylde..." 

ISAK med et liten smil: "ok..." 

EVEN: "det er bare... der er noen sånne ting som er vanskelige for meg å snakke om... skjønner du hva jeg mener..?" 

ISAK: "jeg gjør det..." 

EVEN: "jeg skal forklare deg en dag... jeg lover." 

Han smiler mykt til ISAK. 

ISAK stryker håret til EVEN, "bare ta den tiden du trenger". 


	27. TIRSDAG 06:53

**TIRSDAG 06:53**

ISAK og EVEN sover i senga til ISAK. ISAK ligger helt tett inntil EVEN, presset opp mot ryggen til EVEN med armen sin over midjen til EVEN. 

Alarmen på telefonen til ISAK ringer. 

ISAK ruller over på siden, hever lat armen sin og slår av alarmen. Han legger seg på ryggen, gjesper. Kjemper for å åpne øynene sine. Han tar tak i dyna og trekker lett i den. 

EVEN snur seg mot ISAK og åpner øynene litt. 

EVEN med et trøtt smil, "Du stjeler alltid dyna ass…" 

ISAK, trøtt: "Hæ? nei...Det er du som stjeler den..." 

EVEN gjesper: "Neiass.." 

ISAK med et trøtt, liten smil: "Føkk it, vi kan få to dyner a..." 

EVEN trekker ISAK nærmere inn til seg og kysser ham søvnigt, "nei, jeg vil ikke ha min egen dyne, jeg" 

ISAK: "Nei? For da kan du ikke stjele den fra meg eller?" 

EVEN ler stille: "neida..." han smiler: "fordi jeg liker å ligge helt tett inntil deg." Han stryker ISAK over brystkassen, leppene sine mot halsen til ISAK, "Jeg liker å merke deg" 

ISAK: "å..." 

EVEN kysser halsen til Isak, presser hele kroppen sin mot ISAK, som presser tilbake mot EVEN. 

ISAK gisper lett, da EVEN kysser kragebeinet hans.

EVEN lavt: "hva er klokka?" 

ISAK: "sånn 7.." 

EVEN kysser fortsatt kragebeinet til ISAK, "når møter du i dag?" 

ISAK, distrahert av kyss: "eh... 8... deg?" 

EVEN: "9..." EVEN kysser og biter lett i halsen til ISAK. 

ISAK stønner, begraver fingrene sine i EVENS hår, "men..kanskje jeg møter litt senere ass.." 

EVEN, mellom kyss, "men, hva med 10 procenten da?" Han kysser nedover brystet til ISAK. 

ISAK smiler skjevt, skubber EVEN om på ryggen, legger seg oppå ham og presser ham hardt ned i senga, "føkk 10 procenten". 


	28. TIRSDAG 18:46

**TIRSDAG 18:46**

ISAK og EVEN sitter i sofaen på rommet til EVEN, nettopp ferdige med leksene. 

ISAK nikker over mot gitaren på veggen: "Kan du spille, egentlig?" 

EVEN trekker på skulderen, "litt" 

ISAK: "Jonas pleide å spille for meg..." 

EVEN reiser seg og henter gitaren. EVEN tuner gitaren: "Ja? Jeg visste ikke at Jonas spilte.."

ISAK nikker: "Jo, han kan det... men tror ikke han gjør det så mye lenger ass" 

EVEN begynner å spille: "Kjenner du Radiohead?" 

ISAK: "Litt". 

EVEN ertende, "Litt? Liksom med Nas eller?" 

ISAK rødmer lett: "Jeg HAR hørt på Radiohead ass! Jonas har spilt det for meg!" 

EVEN nikker "Ja.. mmhmm" han smiler ertende. 

ISAK smiler litt sjenert. 

EVEN ser ned på gripebrettet og begynner å spille introen til [Street Spirit fade out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCJblaUkkfc) , "Kjenner du den her?" 

ISAK lytter oppmerksomt, "Hmm... nei tror det ikke..kanskje om du synger teksten da?" 

EVEN smiler, ser ned på gitaren et øyeblikk. Han løfter hodet igjen, begynner å synge: "Rows of houses, all bearing down on me, I can feel their blue hands touching me, all these things into position, all these things will one day swallow whole... and fade out again.." Han ser smilende på ISAK, som ser fascinert på EVEN sine fingre på gripebrettet. 

EVEN: "Nei? Du kjenner den ikke?" ISAK ser opp på EVEN, rister på hodet, smiler. 

EVEN stopper å spille, tenker et øyeblikk, "Ok hva med den her da?" Han begynner å spille Creep.

ISAK nikker: "Ja, den kjenner jeg" 

EVEN smiler, "Syng med, da" 

EVEN synger "When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye... you're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry... you float like a feather in a beautiful world, I wish I was special, you're so fucking special... but I'm a creep" 

ISAK: "I'm a weirdo...what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..." 

EVEN nikker, "Du kan den!" 

ISAK smiler: "Ja.." så tenksom: "Men veldig trist tekst egentlig... det har jeg ikke tenkt på før..." 

EVEN rynker øyenbrynene, "Nei?" 

ISAK: "Nei" 

EVEN slutter å spille. 

ISAK: "Kan du lære meg den?" 

EVEN smiler, "Vil du lære å spille gitar, da?" 

ISAK smiler "Mmhmm" 

EVEN smiler: "Okei... jeg skal prøve å lære deg det... kom her, da" 

ISAK setter seg mellom EVEN sine spredte bein. EVEN plasserer gitaren i fanget til ISAK. ISAK lener seg tilbake, ryggen sin mot brystkassen til EVEN. 

EVEN: "Ok, vi starter med noe lett... kjenner du Wonderwall?" 

ISAK ler: "Eh ja..  _ alle _ kjenner Wonderwall ass.." 

EVEN ler, kysser kinnet til ISAK, "Ja, sant.." EVEN tar fatt i hånden til ISAK og plasserer den på gripebrettet, "Ok, første akkord er en E moll..." 


	29. ONSDAG 18:20

**ONSDAG 18:20**

ISAK og EVEN ligger og kysser i senga til ISAK. Wu-Tang Clan spiller fra laptoppen til ISAK.

ISAK stryker mykt over arret på EVEN sitt høyre kinn med tommelen sin: "hvor har du dette arret fra, egentlig?"

EVEN rører arret sitt og smiler: "eh, det var en gang Mikael og meg, vi ble jævlig høye, og jeg hoppet ned fra et skur"

ISAK ler. EVEN gliser.

ISAK: "så ikke slåsskamp da?"

EVEN ler litt: "nei... ikke slåsskamp..."

EVEN ironisk: "har du vært i slåsskamp eller?"

ISAK nikker lett: "ja"

EVEN hever øyenbrynene, overraska: "kødder du?"

ISAK: "nei jeg kødder ikke...Det var i fjor... kjenner du Yakuza?"

EVEN: "ja, jeg hørte om dem fra noen på Bakka... hva da?"

ISAK: "de overfalt Jonas... så...jeg og noen fra Penetrators mekket en slåsskamp for å ta gjengjeld liksom.."

EVEN hever øyenbrynene igjen: "er du serr? Hvem er Penetrators?"

ISAK: "ja, helt serr... Penetrators var noen fra tredie.. det var navnet på russebussen deres..."

EVEN ler litt, så ironisk: "men, fett navn da"

ISAK gliser: "ja, ikke sant... men, du vet han Chris Eva holder på med?"

EVEN: "ja?"

ISAK: "han var en av dem... Penetrators.."

EVEN: "ok... men hva da? Dere mekket en slåsskamp og hva skjedde da...?"

ISAK slikker leppen sin, tenker: "ja, så ble det egentlig jævlig shit etterpå... William, han eksen til Noora, kom visst i fengsel og sånn..."

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: "nei?!"

ISAK: "jo..."

EVEN: "shit... men ikke deg da?"

ISAK, raskt: "nei nei ikke meg..."

EVEN klemmer ISAK og kysser han på håret: "nei, men jeg visste ikke at kjæresten min var en sånn bad boy da..."

ISAK gliser og ruller på øynene: "å shut up a.."

EVEN, ertende: "eller, jeg tenker at det kanskje var et clue, da du fortalte meg at du liker NWA... fuck da police og sånn ting.." EVEN gliser.

ISAK ruller over EVEN, presser ham ned.

EVEN gliser: "wow, so tough.... jeg blir litt redd nå"

ISAK gliser, "hold kjeft a!"

EVEN gliser og kysser ISAK.


	30. TORSDAG 16:55

**TORSDAG 16:55**

ISAK og EVEN chiller på rommet til ISAK.

ISAK: "Har du tenkt å ha fest på bursdagen din, egentlig?"

EVEN: "eh...jeg vet ikke.."

ISAK: "nei? Men det er jo 20 liksom..."

EVEN smiler, "ja, jeg vet hvor gammel jeg blir, baby..."

ISAK smiler, ruller på øynene, "ja, men...du vet..."

EVEN kysser ISAK.

ISAK smiler: "vi kan ha det her kanskje...? Neste lørdag...? vi får spørre Eskild og Linn og Noora, men tror det går greit ass...de elsker jo deg...faen, de liker deg bedre enn de liker meg ass.."

EVEN ler lett og smiler til ISAK. ISAK smiler tilbake.

EVEN hever øyenbrynene, "men eh apropos det har Eskild gitt meg en nøkkel faktisk... hit til kollektivet.."

ISAK sperrer øynene opp: "what?!"

EVEN rynker brynene: "ja...men, jeg kan gi den tilbake..."

ISAK raskt, "nei nei! Det er bare... at han ikke har spurt meg eller noe..."

EVEN: "å..." EVEN ser opp i taket.

ISAK ser på EVEN, smiler: "nei men det er greit baby... jeg vil at du skal ha nøkkel da..."

EVEN smiler til ISAK: "ja?"

ISAK nikker og smiler: "ja"

EVEN smiler: "takk... du vet... du kan si det til meg hvis du blir lei av meg... jeg _kan_ dra hjem ass" han blunker til ISAK.

ISAK mumler (med hodet inn mot EVEN sin hals): "er ikke lei av deg..."

EVEN ser kjærlig på ISAK: "nei?"

ISAK rister på hodet med et smil og kysser EVEN på halsen: "nei"


	31. TORSDAG 23:39

**TORSDAG 23:39**

ISAK lukker stille døren til rommet sitt og går ut i kjøkkenet. Han ser ESKILD sitte med laptopen sin. ISAK tar et glass vann. 

ISAK: "eh Eskild? Har du gitt Even en nøkkel til leiligheten?" 

ESKILD ser opp: "hva?! Meg?! Neida!" 

ISAK: "interessant at du sier det, for Even sier du har gitt ham nøkkel..." 

ESKILD, nølende: "nei men... asså..." 

ISAK: "så du HAR gitt han nøkkel da?" 

ESKILD: "Ja... er det okay eller?" 

ISAK: "kanskje du kunne ha spurt meg først? Siden han er KJÆRESTEN MIN da!" 

ESKILD skjønner ikke: "ja... jo det kunne jeg... men Isak... er det et problem at han har nøkkel da?" 

ISAK: "nei men... kanskje JEG ville gi den til ham..." 

ESKILD: "Ahhh! Now I see! Ja, skjønner... unnskyld, Isak, det var jævlig dritt av meg..." 

ISAK trekker på skuldrene..."bare føkk it..." 

ESKILD: "nei men... er det noe jeg kan gjøre? I'll make it up to you, min lille kattunge!" 

ISAK: "egentlig...kan vi holde fest for Even her? Neste lørdag? Han har bursdag neste søndag... 20 liksom..." 

ESKILD: "Uhhh 20! Åja jeg husker da jeg var 20... så ung og naiv..." 

ISAK: "Eskild, det er ett år siden du var 20..." 

ESKILD: "sssh Isak, der kan skje veldig mye på ett år liksom! Det vil du finne ut senere.." 

ISAK ruller på øynene: "ja, men kan vi ha fest da?" 

ESKILD: "selvfølgelig! Ja! Det blir greit da... jeg skal overtale Linn og Noora.. eller mest Linn da.." 

ISAK smiler: "takk" 

ESKILD: "får jeg invitere noen og da?" 

ISAK trekker på skulderen: "ja, I guess..." 

ESKILD: "da skal jeg invitere noen venner... så de kan se på Even... eller jeg mener MØTE ham! Han er grei, ass... veldig smart! Og snill..." 

ISAK hever øyenbrynene: "du får ikke invitere noen som vil..." han gestikulerer med hånden sin, "som vil sånn...hooke med kjæresten min, liksom!" 

ESKILD ruller med øynene: "chill, kattunge, du er den eneste han vil hooke med likevel...he loooooves you" ESKILD blunker til ISAK. 

ISAK rødmer lett, smiler for seg sjæl: "natta Eskild" 

ESKILD: "Natta Isak" 

ISAK går inn på rommet sitt og legger seg tett inntil EVEN, som sover. ISAK smiler og kysser nakken til EVEN. 


	32. FREDAG 13:10

**FREDAG 13:10**

Isak prøver å stappe bøkene sine inn i skapet sitt. Skapet er fullt av notatblokker og bøker, og en tegning av et hjerte som EVEN har tegnet er tapet fast til innsiden av skapdøren.

EVEN går over til ISAK, lener seg opp mot skapet ved siden av ISAK sitt skap. EVEN smiler, ser på ISAK som styrer med bøkere. ISAK har ikke sett han ennå, han er travel med å stappe bøkere inn i skapet.

ISAK, for seg sjæl: "faen ass.." 

EVEN gliser, "halla" 

ISAK ser opp, smiler når han ser EVEN: "halla" 

EVEN lener seg frem og gir ISAK et lett kyss. 

EVEN, ertende: "trenger du hjelp eller?" 

ISAK: "ja, kan du holde disse?" Han gir EVEN tre bøker i hendene og stapper en annen bok inn i skapet før han lukker det. ISAK smiler og tar bøkene fra EVEN: "takk baby" 

ISAK lener seg inntil skapet: "jeg snakket med Eskild i går... det går greit å ha bursdagen din i kollektivet neste lørdag" 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: "ja...?" 

ISAK nikker. 

EVEN: "ok...men bare en liten fest da... orker ikke en sånn crazy fest med tusen folk ass.." 

ISAK: "det er din fest, baby, du bestemmer" Han smiler. 

EVEN smiler lettet, "ok... jeg skal finne ut hvem jeg vil invitere..." 

ISAK: "ja.. sees etter skolen?" 

EVEN gir ISAK et kyss: "ja" 

ISAK ser seg raskt rundt, det er ingen mennesker på gangen. 

ISAK drar EVEN tettere, kysser ham heftigere. EVEN kommer med et overrasket stønn og kysser ISAK tilbake, presser ham opp mot skapet sitt. 

De kliner heftig i to minutter, inntil EVEN trekker seg tilbake, rygger, med et ertende smil: "jeg får heller gå... har engelsk nå..." 

ISAK hever øyenbrynene og smiler skjevt, "sees senere da" 


	33. LØRDAG 18:05

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/31093650207/in/dateposted-public/)


	34. LØRDAG 18:26

**L** **ØRDAG 18:26**

EVEN og ISAK sitter i sofaen i rommet til EVEN, kliner. EVEN sin Spotify playliste "Rndm" spiller fra laptopen. Beyoncé - Drunk in love begynner å spille.

ISAK hever et øyenbryn, "Beyoncé, faktisk?"

EVEN smiler ertende, "hva da? Har ikke du noen sånn guilty pleasures, eller? Jeg  _vet_ du har det!"

ISAK veldig seriøs: "eh nei!...."

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: "nei? Interessant du sier det, for jeg husker du hørte på Ed Sheeran siste helg.."

ISAK rister på hodet: "nei... det var ikke meg ass..."

EVEN gliser, "jeg er sånn 90% sikker det var deg..."

ISAK: "90 %???"

EVEN tenksom, "ja asså, det _kan_  ha vært den annen jævlig deilige gutt jeg holder på med... men han er en sånn skikkelig bad boy, som lytter på N.W.A. og Nas og går med caps og sånn"

ISAK ruller på øynene, men smiler: "ha.ha. veldig morsomt ass" 

EVEN gliser og kysser ISAK.

ISAK: "kanskje jeg har én guilty pleasure da..."

EVEN ser på ISAK, kysser ham igjen: "ja? Få høre da"

ISAK søker på Jason Mraz på Spotify og trykker play til "I'm Yours"

EVEN smiler og kysser ISAK.


	35. SØNDAG 12:08

**SØNDAG 12:08**

ISAK og EVEN spiser frokost på rommet til EVEN. ISAK spiser den siste matbiten og lener seg tilbake i sofaen, mett og fornøyd. EVEN lener seg tilbake også, og gir ISAK et kyss på kinnen. 

Etter noen minutters fornøyd stillhet: ISAK smiler og ser på EVEN: "hva er du keen på å gjøre i dag?" 

EVEN: "ærlig?" 

ISAK nikker. 

EVEN: "husker du den første gangen jeg var i kollektivet?" 

ISAK: "på ravevorset?" 

EVEN: "nei, jeg mener dagen etter Halloween...vi røyket jays og var i sengen din hele dagen..." 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene, smiler lett, suger leppen sin inn. Venter på ISAK sin reaksjon. 

ISAK: "Even...." 

EVEN trekker på skulderen: "du spurte da" 

ISAK: "Ja men... nei Even, det er ikke bra for deg.." 

EVEN himler med øynene: "Isak..." 

ISAK, irritert, "hva? Vil du at jeg ikke skal si noe da??" 

EVEN frustrert: "nei men...jeez... slutt å tro at du vet hva som er best for meg" 

ISAK sperrer opp øynene. Mumler "føkk it", reiser seg opp og går ut av rommet. 

EVEN lener frustrert hodet sitt tilbake mot sofaryggen. 


	36. SØNDAG 12:17

**SØNDAG 12:17**

ISAK åpner døren til rommet til EVEN. EVEN ser opp i taket. ISAK setter seg ved siden av EVEN. 

EVEN løfter hodet, ser på ISAK, "unnskyld..." 

ISAK, stille: "nei det går bra..." 

Stillhet. 

ISAK: "jeg vil bare at du skal være sunn liksom... at det skal gå fint med deg" 

EVEN smiler lett: "jeg vet...og jeg skjønner...men Isak... _du_ må skjønne at du ikke kan endre meg..." 

ISAK: "nei, jeg vet..." 

EVEN nikker, ser ned på gulvet, "jeg hater at sykdommen min skal ha kontroll over livet mitt..." 

ISAK nikker, lavt: "skjønner ass" 

EVEN: "i dag har jeg lyst på å røyke med deg og chille og høre på musikk og..." han kysser ISAK, begraver fingrene sine i håret til ISAK. Kysser halsen til ISAK. 

ISAK smiler lett, "ja.. og jeg har lyst på det, jeg òg...men.." 

EVEN, lavt: "Isak, jeg blir ikke manisk av å røyke én joint ass...tro meg.." 

ISAK: "nei, jeg tror deg, men..." 

EVEN, alvorlig: "jeg røyka veldig mye i høst... og det var ille, jeg vet...det gjør jeg ikke igjen...jeg lover" EVEN stryker håret til ISAK bak øret hans. 

EVEN: "og, jeg har ikke røykt siden da..." 

ISAK: "nei?" 

EVEN rister på hodet. 

ISAK: "ok..men jeg vet ikke, Even..." 

EVEN ser ISAK i øynene: "Isak, det går bra. Du må stole på meg" 

ISAK: "ok... jeg stoler på deg" 

EVEN smiler og kysser ISAK. 

EVEN: "men vi får dra hjem til deg da..." 

ISAK: "ok? Har du ikke noe her?" 

EVEN: "nei, jeg kastet det ut etter jul" 

ISAK smiler, lettet: "ok...vi må dra hjem til meg da.." 


	37. SØNDAG 15:10

**SØNDAG 15:10**

ISAK og EVEN ligger i senga til ISAK. Laptopen står på gulvet og spiller ISAK sin playliste "Hip hop". EVEN og ISAK røyker en joint.

EVEN ser på ISAK: "hva skjer med at Magnus kaller oss Evak?" Han gliser.

ISAK rister på hodet, gliser: "nei, jeg vet ikke ass... Magnus er... eh Magnus."

EVEN gliser, "men jeg liker det ass... det er catchy.."

ISAK ler, "ja.. bedre enn Vilmags.."

EVEN: "såklart." Han kysser ISAK. EVEN stumper jointen i en kopp.

Laptoppen begynner å spille Dr. Dre - forgot about Dre.

ISAK: "jeg digger den sangen ass" Han beveger hodet sitt til beatet og begynner å rappe.

EVEN hever øyenbrynene, gliser.

ISAK smiler bredt men fortsetter å rappe.

EVEN ser på ISAK, smiler.

EVEN: "du er så sykt street, baby"

ISAK: "jeg er det" Begge gliser.

EVEN: "trodde aldri jeg skulle få høre rappingen din, ass.."

ISAK: "nei? Men, er du imponert da?"

EVEN smiler: "ja, egentlig"

ISAK hever øyenbrynene lett, flørtende: "ja?"

EVEN gir ISAK et dypt kyss, "ja."

EVEN løfter laptopen opp fra gulvet: "kjenner du Kid Cudi?"

ISAK: "nei"

EVEN finner sangen Pursuit of Happiness, trykker play.

ISAK lytter nøye.

EVEN synger lavt "I'm on a pursuit of happiness and I know everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold.. but I'll be fine once I get it... I'll be good"

ISAK smiler: "jeg liker det"

EVEN: "ja?"

ISAK nikker

EVEN smiler: "jeg liker å lære deg nye ting"

ISAK: "du lærer meg mange nye ting"

EVEN mykt: "synes du det?"

ISAK smiler sjenert, ser ned, nikker.

EVEN stryker kinnet til ISAK til han ser opp på EVEN igjen. ISAK sine øyne er mørke.

EVEN kysser ISAK, mykt, kjærlig, stryker ryggen til ISAK. ISAK sprer leppene sine og kysser tilbake, mer heftig, mer krevende.

EVEN kommer med et liten stønn når ISAK setter seg over ham, presser imot ham og holder ham fast. ISAK lener seg ned og kysser kragebeinet til EVEN, små våte kyss på halsen hans.

ISAK kysser øret til EVEN og hvisker: "jeg lærer jævlig fort faktisk" mens han åpner knappen i EVEN sine jeans med en hånd.

EVEN stønner lavt, lukker øynene "faen, Isak..."


	38. SØNDAG 21:20

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97713779@N02/45988477942/in/dateposted-public/)


	39. SØNDAG 21:21

**SØNDAG 21:21**

EVEN ser på mobilen sin og ler: "du er litt dust da.." 

ISAK snur seg mot EVEN, smiler: "er jeg dust?!" 

EVEN gliser: "ja, de memes du sender til meg ass.." 

ISAK leker fornærmet: "what?!? Eh det var _deg_ som begynnte på de Trump-memes ass.." 

EVEN: "åja sant... kanskje det liksom er sånn vår greie nå da? Trump-memes?" 

ISAK gliser: "haha shit... vår greie faktisk.." 

EVEN smiler: "mmhmm...slik som ostesmørbrød med kardemomme er vår greie.. og Gabrielle..." han hever utfordrende øyenbrynene. 

ISAK: "nei! Gabrielle er ikke vår greia, Even!" 

EVEN ler høyt og smiler da soft: "ok... Hva er greia vår da?" 

ISAK kysser EVEN, gir ham små eskimokyss, begraver fingrene sine i håret hans. 

ISAK, lavt: "dette er greia vår" 


	40. MANDAG 17:09

**MANDAG 17:09**

ISAK og EVEN chiller på rommet til ISAK. 

EVEN sitter i senga med ryggen mot veggen, laptoppen sin i fanget. ISAK sitter lenet opp av EVEN. 

ISAK ser ned på telefonen sin, casual: "Hvordan går det med den filmen din, egentlig?" 

EVEN koncentrert, øyne på skjermen og skjønner ikke: "filmen min?" 

ISAK ser skjevt opp på EVEN, ertende: "Ja, du vet, Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann" 

EVEN ler: "åja den pompøse drittfilm..." 

ISAK gliser: "mmhmm ja den..." 

EVEN: "men det går bra ass... researcher veldig mye, jeg..." 

ISAK: "er det sant?" 

EVEN nikker: "ja.. få lage character studies og sånn ting..."

ISAK, nikker, leker seriøs: "ja, selvfølgelig... veldig viktig med character studies.." 

EVEN ser seriøst på ISAK: "ja om filmen skal vinne sånn pretensiøse priser er det veldig viktig da...å skjønne hvorfor han gutten ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann..." 

ISAK ruller på øynene: "men han kan jo holde pusten under vann!" 

EVEN nikker, leker seriøs: "ja, selvfølgelig" han bryter ut i et smil, pjusker håret til ISAK. 

ISAK: "men, jeg kan jo det! Jeg ble distrahert ass.." 

EVEN: "trodde du fikk en vanndråpe i halsen?" 

ISAK ruller på øynene igjen: "ha. ha. Morsomt. Jeg ble distrahert av deg da..." 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: "du digga mit Gud-kostyme, eller?" 

ISAK ler høyt, ironisk: "mmhmm ja, du var så dritdigg, klarte ikke å konse ass" 

EVEN ler: "jeg visste det ass" 

ISAK dytter til skulderen til EVEN, "men, da du tok skjeggen og parykken av da..." han hever et øyenbryn fflottere. 

EVEN leker overraska: "what?!? Du digga ikke skjegg og parykk? Det var det beste ved kostymet ass" 

ISAK: "nei...det beste ved kostymet var at det var hvitt....." ISAK blunker til EVEN. 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene smilende, trekker ISAK til seg med et grep i t-skjorta hans og kysser ham. 

EVEN mellom kyss: "du var en jævlig kjekk Julius Cæsar... den kjekkeste jeg har sett ass..." 

ISAK: "har du sett andre da?" 

EVEN "har vel egentlig ikke det.." 

ISAK gliser og kysser ham igjen. 


	41. ONSDAG 18:59

**ONSDAG 18:59**

ISAK og EVEN er på rommet til ISAK.

ISAK: ”du har bursdag på søndag da…” 

EVEN, litt resignert: ”åja…” 

ISAK smiler: ”fortsatt ikke noen ønsker?”

EVEN ser på ISAK: ”neiass… vil bare kose meg med deg og vennene vår…” 

ISAK: ”ok…men fett å bli 20 ass!”

EVEN, noncommitting: “mmm…” 

ISAK: “Eller?” 

EVEN ser ned: ”nei men… du vet… jeg blir 20 og jeg er fortsatt i 3. klasse ass…føler jeg er litt sånn stuck, da…” han suger leppen inn, ser på ISAK 

ISAK stryker håret til EVEN: ”Ja skjønner baby… men du blir ferdig til sommer da…” 

EVEN ser opp i taket: ”Ja, I guess…” 

ISAK: ”hey..” 

EVEN ser på ISAK

ISAK: “si fra da hvis det er noe jeg kan gjøre…jeg vet, at du er eldre og mye smartere enn meg…” 

EVEN smiler

ISAK smiler òg: ”…men jeg er ganske god på skolen ass… fikk 6 i biologi, vettu” han blunker til EVEN. 

EVEN smiler og kysser ham: ”Du er veldig smart” 

ISAK smiler: ”jeg er det…” 

EVEN, mykt: ”takk…men… du hjelper meg veldig mye da” han stryker luggen til ISAK bak øret. 

ISAK, litt sjenert: ”å…” 

EVEN ser ISAK dypt i øynene: ”du er her for meg… det er… alt jeg trenger” 

ISAK smiler mykt, kysser EVEN. 

ISAK: ”hva med sånn russegreier? Skal du på russebuss, egentlig?” 

EVEN hever øyenbrynene: ”russebuss? Eh, nei…" 

ISAK gliser: ”nei ok… trodde ikke du var en sånn russebuss-person heller…” 

EVEN smiler: ”en russebuss-person, faktisk… hvilken person er det, da?” han gliser

ISAK: ”ja, du vet en sånn russebuss-person… som er fullt gira på de greier ass…” 

EVEN smiler, ser på ISAK: ”men skal du?” Han smiler ertende: ”Er  _ du _ en russebuss-person?” 

ISAK ruller på øynene: ”neiass…ikke en russebuss-person da… Jonas mener det er sånn kapitalistisk og teit ass..” 

EVEN smiler, stryker kinnen til ISAK: ”men, hvad mener du da?” 

ISAK trekker på skulderen: ”nei, jeg vet ikke…det er litt teit da, men kanskje det er fett også? Sånn å feire at man er ferdig… gå all in liksom” 

EVEN ler litt, ”det er det sikkert, da…og dere har navn til bussen allerede..” 

ISAK: ”hva da?” 

EVEN: ”Kattehookern og vennene sine…” 

ISAK gliser: "riktig…! neiass, tror vi må finne noe litt mer kul enn det da..." 

EVEN ler: "like kul som The Penetrators??" 

ISAK hever ett øyenbryn: "eh, mye kulere enn det da... hvem tror du jeg er?!" 

EVEN gliser, kysser ISAK: "kanskje du er en sånn russebuss-person.. vettafaen jeg!" 

ISAK hever øyenbrynene, offendended men bryter ut i et glis: "føkk deg!" 

EVEN gliser og kysser ham. 

**Author's Note:**

> Håper dere har lyst på å lese med! Setter stor pris på kudos og kommentarer ❤


End file.
